Many different package designs exist for containing different types of compositions. One problem that continues to exist, however, is the ability to design a package that is capable of dispensing liquids, gels, creams, dispersions, pastes, granular materials, and other types of fluid or semi-fluid compositions in a controlled and easy to use fashion. In particular, problems have been experienced in efficiently dispensing the product from flexible packages. Further, problems have been experienced in designing easy to open packages that will not rupture during storage and transportation.
The above problems become exacerbated when attempting to ship and package chemical agents. For example, many chemical agents have corrosive properties, oxidizing properties, are strongly acidic, are strongly alkaline, or the like. Consequently, these chemical agents can degrade during storage, can degrade the package in which they are kept, or can present various other problems. In this regard, many chemical agents are packaged and shipped in expensive containers in large quantities.
For example, chemicals used to treat swimming pools are typically packaged in relatively large rigid and flexible polymer containers of various sizes. Pool owners and pool attendants must then dispense measured and controlled amounts of the chemicals for application to the swimming pool water. Over application or under application of these chemical agents can lead to adverse conditions that lead to a swimming pool that does not have clear water, is out of pH balance, or the like. Further, spills can also result when attempting to dispense the chemical agents from the containers.
In view of the above, a need exists for an improved packaging system for chemical agents. More particularly, a need exists for a packaging system for chemical agents that can protect the chemical agents during storage and shipping and that can be easily dispensed by a consumer.